Star Wars, Knights of the Old Republic, Yugioh
by Cooldude313us
Summary: One fate. One boy. One decision. What will Yugi Moto choose? The Light or Dark. Darth Bakura is know in control, and the only one to stop him is Yugi. Will he suceed or fail? All is put upon Yugi, and only time will tell. Shall the Dark Lord be defeated?
1. Characters

Knights of the Old Republic Characters

Revan The Old Sith Master, apparently he has been claimed as dead, but who knows, Revan may still be alive.

Tea A Jedi Sentinel, she has a special force power, known as Battle Mediation, which can allow her to change the flow of the battle, she is the key to the whole Republic war effort. She lead the strike team that tried to capture Revan, but apparently Revan's apprentice, turned on the master, the apprentice became the master.

Seto Seto is a Mandalorian. Seto fought in the Mandalorian wars, but in the end, the powerful Jedi Revan, defeated them, know the mandalorinas are scattered across the galaxy forever lost. Seto is one of the last of his kind.

Mai Mai is a young and very ambush Jedi Guardian. She has passed her apprentice stage, and she is now a Padawan, the lowest class of the Jedi Order. Even though Mai is a very good fighter, but the tasks that lie ahead of her will be very difficult, because she doesn't have a very good control over her emotions, which may lead her down to the path of the dark side.

Solomon Solomon fought in the wars with Exar Cun, Solomon left the Jedi order a long time ago, the old but yet wise Jedi Consolar Jedi may have left the order, and may be old, but that doesn't prove his true strength, that will come in handy in the future that lies ahead.

Rebecca Rebecca is a genius when it comes to computers. She was raised on Taris, one of the worst worlds that a child could be grown on. Her brother left her at a very young age, but eventually she met up with a Wookie, named Zallbarr, she and him have been friends ever since.

Zallbarr: He is a outcast Wookie from his home planet on Kashykk. He was outlasted because he used his claws on his brother when he found out that his brother was selling his people to slavers, then his father castled out Zalbarr, he is know known as a mad claw. But that is all there is to tell about him, but in the future his story will go on, and his help wonderfull.

Joey Joey has been a pilot for the Republic for many years, and has proven his bravery many times. Even though he may be new to war and all, age

doesn't prove in the end his loyalty, and his skill with a blaster also.

Tm34: He is a prototype droid, he can slice into the heaviest of systems without a problem, he may be a small driod, but he surpasses anyone in slicing Into computers.

HK47 Is an assassination driod that is believed to be created by the Cerka corporation to assassinate other rivalry companies, but no one really knows of his past, not even him! His memory was wiped out, and there is no way to get it back. Or so we might think.

Yugi No one really knows Yugi, he was enlisted into the Republic at the last second, he is a solider, so his strength is what makes him, him. Well in time, his past and future will unfold.

Bakura Bakura is the Sith Lord. He usurped the mantle of Dark Lord, by killing his old Master, Revan, and know he controls the sith fleet, conquering planets, if not destroying him, and no one knows how he gathered such a massive fleet, only him and Revan know how the Sith gained such a massive fleet. Bakura must be stopped or the galaxy will fall to him.

Yeah I know, if you have played the game, please don't spoil it for others! I know I will be using a lot of things from the game, but hey its going to be a good story! Well anyways, I will have another chapter on wars, and terms incase you don't know what they mean. Well, really soon I will start of the story! So if you have played the game, no spoilers please! Well after my finals I will start off the story.


	2. The beggining

(AN: Hey well I found some time to start of my story, well this is it!)

I don't own Yugioh or Star Wars. In fact I don't own anything!

Knights of the Old Republic

Yugioh Style

Prologue:

The beginning.

The Republic has been in existence for 20,00 years, as along with the Jedi Order. The Jedi, are servants of the light, and they use the force in order to help and bring justice. But there is also an opposing foe. The Sith, the sith are ruthless people, including fallen Jedi, are well ruthless empire. They seek only to destroy, and nothing was stopping them from Galactic Conquest. Over the 20,00 years the Republic has been in existence the Sith have clamed up, nearly destroying the Republic, but in the end destroyed.

Recent events as to why the Sith are so powerful, have no explanation, no one really knows. But there are things that are known.

During the Mandalorian Wars, 5 years ago. The Republic was at war, many nearly all of the Republic forces were destroyed in every battle with the madalorains. But the Republic needed help. They called once again to the Jedi Order. But this time the Jedi didn't help the, for those reasons are unknown. Then finally two Jedi were over all the destruction the Mandalorians were causing. So two powerful Jedi, Revan, and Bakura. Decided to go to war against the Jedi Council's wishes.

Revan was a powerful Jedi, and a brilliant military leader. After Revan and Bakura joined the war, the Republic one battle, after battle, after battle. After the Republic won against the mandalorians, Revan and Bakura, along with the fleet they controlled disappeared. Many months of disappearance, Revan and Bakura returned, but different. They were Sith. Revan gained the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith, and Bakura grudgingly assumed the role of apprentice. They used their fleet to conquer.

The Republic was nearly destroyed, so the Jedi came into order again. They set up a trap against Revan and Bakura. Jedi Knights boarded Revan's ship. But at that moment Bakura saw his chance, and he ordered that all of his ships were to attack Revan's ship. At that moment, the Jedi were ready to face off with Revan, but Bakura attacking his masters ship, all of the Jedi were dead, except Tea who survived the attack, and Revan was pursued dead.

Now above the desolate world of Taris, the Endar Spire is engaging in a battle against the Sith fleet.

(A/N: I know that was kind of boring, but I had to start it off somehow! Well soon I will post the first chapter, well enjoy this until then!)


	3. The battle of the Endar Spire

(I don't own Star Wars or Yu Gi Oh. Enjoy!)

Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic , Yugioh style!

Chapter 1. The Battle overhead.

Sith fleet were attacking the Endar Spire, They found out that Tea, the remarkably strong Jedi was controlling. The ship was nearly destroyed. A bomb was fired from one of the Sith fighters, woke someone from a sleep. Yugi. A solider with wild hair, his looks may not be solider, but his strength really proves him, even though for a raw recruit. Another solider entered through the security door.

"I am Task, you don't know me because we work opposite shifts, but I am your roommate"

"Okay. But what has happened?"  
"The Sith found out that Tea is here, know we need to get out"

"Okay but where is she now?" While Yugi put on his armor and equipped his long sword.

"She must be on the command deck let's go"

The two left the room. They battle continues overhead. When they left their quarters, they were attacked by a small group of Sith. Yugi jumped into battle with his long sword. He killed one of the Sith while Task finished of the other.

"We must hurry. Tea needs our help"

After running through a few corridors and battling a few more Sith. They reached a door. Something wasn't right with the door. The door opened to reveal a dark Jedi (aka sith, fallen Jedi). He activated his lightsaber, revealing a double bladed red.

"We are no match for him, you go ahead, find Tea. Go!" Task yelled as he closed the door.

Yugi knew what to do. He ran through the other door heading towards the command deck. When he reached there, no one was alive. On Yugi's personal communicator, a man appeared.

"My name is Joey, and I am the pilot for the Endar Spire. Tea has escaped, you are the last surviving member of the Endar Spire. I am saving the last escape pod, come we must leave now, before the Sith destroy the Endar Spire!" Shouted Joey.

Yugi then took another door, which lead to more Sith. (You get the point, they get schooled). He then hacked his way through the security door. The door to the escape pods.

"Finally we can hide out on the planet below" Joey said as he got into the escape pod.

The escape pod was released and left the Endar Spire, at that moment the Endar Spire was destroyed, then the pod crashed into the desolate planet of Taris.

A/N: I know, that was kindof stupid, but I found time and all. So I promise that I will make it better, so please R:R!


	4. Taris Part 1

A/N: Look here are a few things that i want to point out. First of all I am so sorry that it has taken so long just to start it! Its school's fault! I was so busy with stuff that actually I forgot about the story, so i hope this chapter will make up for lost, actualy nearly forgoten time, second of all, if you dont like my story, fine i dont care, but no flames is all i ask, and last but not least, i apologize for any spelling or grammer errors that may occur, i lost word on my computer so i have to use notepad in order to write my story, so please bear with me!

I would also like to point out some of the mistakes in the past 2 chapters now, with the charaecters, i am sorry if i made things very confusing, first of all just cut that part out and let me replace it with this, joey is a soilder for the republic, yada yada yada, u get that part, anyways, he fought in the mandalorian wars, but he is actually in his mid twent'ys, sorry if that well i dont know, had people confused.

I am almost about to shut up and continue with the story, but i am so sorry that it has taken me this long, but here is the first, well uh, start of the story, well officaly and all, enjoy and r and r at the end!   
I don't own Yugioh or Star Wars. In fact I don't own anything!

Knights of the Old Republic

Yugioh Style

Taris

Part 1 of 6 Parts

Normal POV:

A dream, like a vision, shrouded Yugi as he layed in a bed, no words were spoken in this dream, just a girl, with a yellow lightsaber, what looks like fighting a dark jedi.

Yugi woke up with a groan in his throat, his head felt like it was going to explode, he looked around in the apartment that he was in, it looked old and abandoned, he noticed Joey with him in this apartment, Joey realized Yugi was awake.

"Well its glad to see that your awake instead of thrasing about in your sleep" Joey said as he stood against a wall.

"It was werid, it was like I had a vision or something like that." Yugi said as he got out of the bed, thus making the throbing in his head even worse.

"Well you have been slipping in and out of consicnese for a few days now since the crash, dont worry we are safe for the moment"

"How did we get here" Yugi asked questionlitly

"After the crash you were hurt really bad, but i wasnt hurt much, so in all of the confusion i was able to drag you out of the crash site and into this abandoned apartment. Before we left, I noticed Tea's escape pod also crashed here on Taris" Joey said as he helped Yugi stay on his feet.

"Well who is this Tea you are talking about?" Yugi asked. (A/N: In case you didnt know, yugi doesnt really have a memory, thought that i would say that)

"That crash did more damage then I thought. Tea is a jedi, she was with the strike team that boarded Revan's flagship."

"Well why is she so important then, dont we need to get off this planet?" Yugi asked, as he looked out of a dirty old window.

"Where have you been the past few years? Tea has a special gift the jedi called battle meditation, when Tea uses this power, she can influence armies, while making enemy army's lose their will to fight, thus tipping the side of battle" Joey replied.

"Well we need to find out a way off this rock" Yugi said as he was heading for the door.

"Now wait a minute, while you were out I did some searching around, the Sith have conquered this planet, and declared martial law, and they have put a planet wide quarentine, so the republic cant send any help, so we are on our own"

:"Okay lets go" Yugi said as he opened the mechanical door.

End

A/N:  
Look, i know that was kindof short, but it was neccesary to start off the story, in the next chapter, new characters will be added, and the path of light and dark starts with Yugi, so like i said please bear with me for a little bit, this first part, taris, is going to be a little bit boreing, but it gets alot better as the story goes on, so I'll have the new chapter up soon! 


End file.
